


An Agent in the Hand

by zibal_01



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	1. An Agent in the Hand

An Agent in the Hand...

Special Agent Don Eppes enjoyed watching his close-knit team work.  They were a good team, hard workers.  Looking round he could see Megan Reeves, his relief supervisor and profiler, and David Sinclair, his longest serving team member, were sitting close, working through files.

“David,” Don called.  “Have you seen Colby?”

David looked up, “He’s in the War Room.  I saw him and Charlie go in about ten minutes ago.”

Don nodded, and turned towards the War Room.  As he got closer he could see the two men huddled around Charlie’s laptop.  He smiled.  It was good to see his latest recruit and his brother getting along so well.  He entered the room, and two heads looked up.

“Charlie, Colby.  How’s it going here?” Don queried.

“Hi Don,” Colby replied.  “Charlie was just helping me with the Math for the cold case files I’ve been working through.  I should be able to clear a few of them by the end of the week, thanks to Charlie.”  Don nodded to Charlie to proceed.

As Charlie started to explain the Math behind his analysis for the case, his left hand slid slowly up and down Colby’s thigh.  He felt the muscles tighten under his hand; Colby trying not to react in front of Don.

Colby’s mind wandered from Charlie’s explanation to Charlie’s hand.  It slid closer and closer to his crotch, finally coming to rest on his rapidly stiffening member.  He bit his lip to conceal his moan, hoping that Don would not notice his blush.

Charlie finished his explanation; Don shaking his head at the Math as he left the room.

“Kindly remove your hand from my penis,” Colby stated simply, managing to hold a straight face for all of five seconds.  When Charlie failed to move his hand, Colby moved it himself.  “You’ll get me fired!”

“Never,” Charlie grinned back.

*****

Colby was back at his desk, working through the files to try to connect the Math Charlie had provided with the information he had before him.  He could hear Don talking to David at his desk.  Colby lifted his head, looking for Charlie.  The Math had defeated him.

“Charlie,” Colby called out after spotting the curly-haired professor.  “Can you clarify something for me?”

Charlie smiled.  Heading over to Colby’s desk he noticed Don at David’s desk, and decided to have a bit more fun with Colby.

“What’s up, Colb?”

“It’s this line of figures here,” Colby started.  As Charlie rounded Colby to look over his shoulder at the figures, his fingers brushed, lightly, over Colby’s neck.  Colby quivered, shivers running down his spine.  Charlie’s explanation was lost on him as his blood rushed south from his brain.

Realising Colby’s predicament, Charlie pointed to a section in the file.  “This is what you’re looking for.”

Colby shook his head, blushing.  “Thanks, Charlie.  I could’ve stared at that all day and not noticed it.”

Don turned his head at Colby’s remark, not noticing how close Charlie and Colby were.

“Colby,” Don’s voice pulled Colby from his fantasies.  “A word.  In the War Room.”  Colby and Charlie exchanged glances, before Colby followed Don.

*****

The door had barely closed behind Colby when Don spoke.  “Are you ok, Colb?”  Colby looked puzzled.  “You seem a bit distracted today.”

Colby swallowed, trying to conceal his relief.  “I’m fine, Don.  It’s just, sometimes... you know, Charlie’s Math gets a bit too much for me.  Over my head.”  He smiled at his own double entendre, knowing it would be lost on Don.

“Sure that’s all it is?”

“I’m sure, Don.”

“Any further on with those files you’ve been working on?”

“Just about there,” Colby paused.  “Charlie’s help has been invaluable.”

“Ok, back to it.”  Don watched Colby return to his desk, failing to notice Charlie’s hand rest on Colby’s shoulder, after he sat, thumb stroking the hair at the nape of Colby’s neck.

“You owe me, Charlie,” Colby murmured.

*****

Charlie and Colby were heading for the elevator.  After a long day they were finally going home.  Deep in conversation, Charlie’s shoulder brushed against Colby as they walked, neither man noticing.  They stood close, the heat between them rising.  Charlie was pressed against Colby, the wait for the elevator an eternity.  To their mutual relief, the first one was empty.

They stepped inside.

*****

Don had watched his brother and “junior agent” leave, trying to work out what it was he was seeing.  Watching them enter the elevator, an idea struck him.

Switching his pc to the live CCTV feed from the elevator Don was shocked to see Charlie, his little brother for Christ’s sake, pinning Colby, one of his goddamn agents, to the back wall.  Charlie was devouring Colby’s mouth with a fierce passion which Don had only seen previously in relation to Math.  A slight shift from Charlie and his thigh was against Colby’s groin, pressing hard.

Don sat down shakily.  Switching off the CCTV feed, he realised what he had been missing all day; the blossoming of new love; the touches; the closeness; the shy smile Colby had around Charlie.

Don smiled – little Charlie had bagged himself an agent.


	2. The First Time

The First Time

Colby was looking thoroughly debauched by the time the elevator reached the lobby.  Charlie smiled at the sight of him; mussed hair; red, swollen lips; trousers tenting over his erection.  The shy smile appeared; Charlie's heart soared.

"So, Agent Granger," Charlie purred.  "Are you going to let me take you home and have my wicked way with you?"

The shy smile broadened.  "Your place or mine, Professor Eppes?"

Charlie thought for a moment, before replying.  "Yours."

"Lead on."  Colby gestured with an arm.

*****

The bedside lamps cast a golden glow through the room.  Shadows of two men danced on the walls and ceiling.  Clothes were slowly shed; their movements showed no haste.  This was their first time together.  They wanted it to be right; unhurried; perfect.

The kisses were soft, the touches gentle.  Charlie directed Colby onto the bed, lying down beside him.  They kissed, hands exploring, each man seeking the sounds of pleasure they drew from the recipient, memorising likes and dislikes.

Colby wrapped his fingers in Charlie's hair, pulling him close, holding him tightly as he kissed him softly.  Sliding along Charlie's lower lip, Colby's tongue requested entrance to Charlie's mouth.  Accepting Colby's request, Charlie released a muffled groan as Colby's tongue flicked gently across his, proceeding to explore his mouth.  Deepening the kiss, Charlie pulled Colby closer.  Their erections brushed, eliciting low moans as electricity tingled through them.

As the kiss broke, Charlie rolled Colby onto his back.  His eyes drank in the agent's muscular body; the broad shoulders; firm biceps; and those pecs... Charlie dipped his head, starting to explore Colby with his mouth.

Colby moaned softly as Charlie's mouth worked its way round his jaw; licking; nipping; sucking.  Every touch sent a wave of pleasure through Colby.  The intensity of the sensations was almost overwhelming.  He had never experienced anything like it.  Each and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire.

Charlie sucked gently on the pulse point in Colby's neck.  He wanted to leave a mark, but too many questions would be asked of Colby.  "I wanna mark you as mine," he mumbled.

"Yours," Colby mumbled.  "All... yours."  Charlie sucked harder, nipping the skin with his teeth.  It would leave a mark - a visible mark above Colby's shirt collar.  "Want you Charlie... need you..."

"What do you want?" Charlie murmured before sucking on a nipple, laving it with his tongue.

"I... I wanna feel you inside me, Charlie," Colby managed to respond through the lust induced haze around him. 

Charlie stopped.  The look on Colby's face told him he had heard correctly, but he asked the question anyway.  "You want me to fuck you?"

"Please, Charlie," Colby was close to begging.  He felt Charlie slide a hand from his chest, over his abdomen, until it came to rest on his cock.  Long fingers wrapped delicately around him, teasing his skin.  His hips bucked; a groan escaped him.

"I think you like that, don't you?" Charlie continued teasing Colby's cock, slow strokes providing delicious torture.  He watched Colby's reaction to each stroke; head back; eyes closed; body quivering.

A flick of Charlie's tongue took Colby by surprise.  His eyes sprang open.  Charlie's mouth engulfed the head of Colby's cock, sucking lightly.  "Not gonna last..." Colby panted.  his fingers tangled in Charlie's curls, pulling Charlie's mouth from his cock.  "Want you... need you... in me.  Now.  Please."  Colby was struggling to maintain enough coherency to make himself understood.

Charlie slid a hand between Colby's legs, teasing over his balls and perineum.  A finger circled Colby's anus; Colby pushing for more as Charlie took his time.

The burn of penetration took Colby by surprise.  He moaned softly.  Charlie stroked soothing circles on Colby's abdomen as he pushed in deeper.  "You ok, Colb?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.  Colby nodded.  He was rapidly coming undone.  Coherency had gone.  Everything was Charlie; how Charlie was making him feel; Charlie's finger; Charlie's hand.  Then, Charlie was gone.  Colby felt empty, like a part of him had been removed.  Charlie saw Colby's expression change.  "It's ok.  Just gotta get something."

*****

Charlie returned quickly.  Squeezing lube onto his hand, he slid his finger back into Colby.  The burn was less this time; Charlie's finger sliding easily into Colby.  The finger was twisted, stretching Colby's tight opening, until he was ready for Charlie to slide in a second.

The fingers scissored; twisted; Colby yelped when Charlie brushed his prostate.  "Like... that..." he panted.  Charlie smiled, continuing to scissor his fingers.  As he withdrew his fingers, Charlie decided that Colby needed a distraction before he inserted an additional finger.

Colby's hips bucked as Charlie's mouth closed over the head of his cock.  The addition of the fingers in his ass would have sent Colby over the edge if Charlie had not been holding the base of his cock firmly.  "Charlie," Colby groaned.  "Want you..."

"Just relax, Colb," Charlie mumbled, releasing Colby's cock.  His fingers slid easily out of Colby's ass.  Charlie rolled a condom on, then lined himself up with Colby's entrance.  He nudged gently, easing past the tight ring of muscle.  Once the head had fully entered, Charlie paused, panting with the exertion.

Colby was breathing heavily, body adjusting to the new sensation of having a cock in his ass.  he felt himself opening up as Charlie pushed gently into him.

Charlie's cock was engulfed by the tight heat of Colby's passage.  Fully seated, he dropped his head between his shoulders.  Colby raised himself up to meet Charlie's lips.  The kiss was soft, tender, almost chaste.  Their eyes met, lust filled, love filled.  "Are you ok?" Charlie mumbled against Colby's lips.

"Yeah," Colby replied.  "You?"  Charlie rolled his hips in response; Colby groaned.  They kissed deeply, Charlie dominating Colby.  His tongue darted around Colby's mouth; flicking; stroking, as he rocked his hips in a slow easy rhythm.

Colby clutched Charlie's upper arms, the sensations threatening to overwhelm him.  he was vaguely aware of his hips moving in time with Charlie's; of Charlie's tongue in his mouth, but his fast approaching orgasm dominated his consciousness.

Charlie felt Colby tensing beneath him.  He slid a hand between them, gripping the base of Colby's cock tightly.  "Not yet," he murmured.  "Wanna... come together."  Colby's groan went straight to Charlie's groin.  Thrusting harder, Charlie released his grip on the base of Colby's cock, hand moving to stroke it firmly.  Colby wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist, pulling him closer; deeper.

Colby's balls tightened, whiteness blinding him, as his orgasm tore through him.  Charlie screamed  Colby's name as the tightening around him pulled his orgasm from him.  He collapsed on top of Colby, sweat and semen coating them, sticking them together, as they lay in a post orgasmic haze.

*****

Charlie regained awareness first.  Propping himself on an elbow, he watched as Colby returned to him.  He allowed himself a smile at the fact that he had caused Colby to come thoroughly undone.  Colby blinked, then groaned.  "Welcome back," Charlie place a chaste kiss on Colby's lips.  "You ok?"

Colby blinked.  "Wow," he mumbled.  He noticed Charlie's intense look.  "Fine... yeah... wow..." He closed his eyes, breathing hard.

Charlie watched him carefully, thinking hard.  He carded his fingers through Colby's hair.  "Colby, look at me."  Colby opened his eyes, meeting Charlie's.  "Tell me that wasn't your first time."  Colby blushed, turning his head away from Charlie.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I was embarrassed," he admitted.

Charlie smiled.  "Colby, you can tell me anything.  I won't judge you for it, ok?"  Colby nodded.  "Is there anything else you haven't told me that I should know?"

Colby's eyes met Charlie's.  "I... I love you."


	3. Coming Clean

Coming Clean

No sooner had Colby sat at his desk than Don was by his side.  "A word, Colby," Colby looked at Don.  "In the War Room."

Colby followed Don to the War Room, trying to work out what he had done.  He closed the door behind them.

"Don, what's this about?" Colby's voice was laced with concern.

"Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"What's going on between you?"

"Don?"

"You know what I'm talking about."  Don watched the confusion cross Colby's face.  Don softened.  "I saw you together yesterday," Don blushed,  "You just seemed really close, so I... I put the CCTV feed on when you went in the elevator," he looked at his feet, embarrassed.  "I saw you and Charlie.  You were..." Don looked at Colby.

"You spied on us!" Colby was incredulous.

"I'm sorry, Colb," Don muttered.  "I... I wasn't meaning to spy.  My instincts told me I was missing something, and I couldn't work out what it was.  I really am sorry."

"Ok," Colby's eyes met Don's.  "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is this when you tell me to stay away from Charlie?  Cos, Don, you know Charlie can be very stubborn..."

Don held up a hand, stopping Colby in his tracks.  "No, no, no, Colby.  You misunderstand me.  I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him.  Just...just be careful."  Squeezing Colby's shoulder, Don left.

Charlie arrived in the Bull Pen as Don exited the War Room.  He noticed Colby in the room; Colby's face was a picture of confusion.  Instead of heading to Don's desk, Charlie detoured via the War Room.

"Charlie," Colby smiled as Charlie entered the room.

"Hey, Colb," Charlie smiled back.  Less than two hours ago they had woken in each other's arms.  "What's going on?  What did Don want?"

"Don knows about us," Colby replied softly.

"What!" Charlie exclaimed.  "You told him?"

"No, Charlie.  I would never have told Don without you being there," Colby paused, allowing Charlie to digest his words.  "He... he was trying to work out what was happening yesterday, so he put on the live CCTV feed from the elevator..."

"He what!  He was spying on us," Charlie was furious.  "I suppose he told you to stay away from me.  That's it..."

"Charlie!" Colby grasped his shoulders.  "Calm down.  Listen to me.  That's what I thought he'd say.  But he didn't"

Charlie looked puzzled.  "What did he say?"

"He told me to be careful."

"Really?"

"Yep.  That was it.  Be careful."

Smiling weakly, Charlie stepped closer to Colby.  "So, you've to be careful, have you?  Do you think that we could _carefully_ have a repeat of last night tonight?"

Colby blushed.  "I think we could manage that.  Depends on the case."  He had noticed Don approaching.

The door opened.  Don stepped inside, holding his hand up to forestall any comments from Charlie.  "Just don't let it interfere with work.  Now we've got a case..."

They left the War Room, Don explaining the case as they went.  The Bull Pen bustled around them.  They smiled; everything was as it should be; life was good.

 

 _Fine_


End file.
